harpfandomcom-20200222-history
Delight by Heartland Harps
The Delight is a folk harp manufactured by American harp maker Heartland Harps. The Delight was Heartland Harps first ever light-weight, full size carbon fiber lever harp, fashioned after their popular DragonHeart line. See website for details. Product Design & Accessories According to Heartland Harps' website: "The Delight has 38 strings (going down to A 3 octaves below Middle C), concert spacing and tension, and a tone that you have to hear to believe. And, most importantly, it only weighs 10.6 POUNDS! Yes, it weighs about the same as many lap harps, but it's full sized in every way. People tend to lift it about 2 feet off the floor when they only intended to raise it a few inches - it's truly a super lightweight harp. The Delight comes standard with full Truitt sharping levers, gold-plated hardware and a great carrying case. The standard Delight comes with a clear finish showing the carbon fabric underneath. The fabric is specifically cut and laid out to be seen and admired. We can also create your Delight in any color you wish, all with a deep, luxurious finish, and gold accents are available as well. The Delight is not only a spectacularly pretty harp, it's a ... Delight to carry anywhere. Also, because the carbon fiber material doesn't shrink and swell as wood does, the Delight holds it tune much better than most harps. Gold-plated hardware, standard on the Delight, offers several advantages. While it doesn't affect the sound or function of the harp, it really dresses it up. The Truitt sharping levers are already gold plated, but on the Delight, the tuning pins, the bridge pins, the soundboard eyelets for the strings and even the screws that hold the sharping levers on the harp are all beautifully gold plated. The other benefit of the gold plating is that your harp will always look new and fresh, because none of the metal parts will tarnish, rust or discolor in any way. So this is a great way to add that little touch of extra class to your Delight!" String Chart Do you have a string chart for your harp? Add it here to help other harp players order their strings! * If you have a .jpg of the string chart, add it to the photo gallery above. * If you have a .pdf of the string chart, upload it to the wiki's , and then message Harp Wiki! Here's an example of a completed string chart: String chart for the Harpsicle by Rees Harps Inc. Reviews by Owners Do you own this harp? Let us know what you think about it. If you'd like, also leave a twitter handle or website url for prospective buyers to contact you with questions. Harp Wiki recommends that you do not leave email addresses in this space, as that will invite spam to your email account. Click Here for a list of questions to answer to help you write your review. "I have owned the Delight for nearly three years now. It is my hard working gigging harp - I do weddings, corporate events, parties - you name it, I play it with this harp. The light weight has made it easier for me to be able to do gigs I might have had to pass up before. I've played in a cave, a forest, through a winding labyrinth, in churches, on concert stages, and just about everywhere. And because the harp projects pretty well, I mostly do not need amplification. Unless there are 75 or more guests at an event, I can normally play over the ambient noise without the amp. That said, however, this harp can get kind of harsh if you play it too hard, so if I do need to play over noise, I use the amp. It is also very bright sounding so I don't use it for therapy. It stayed in tune much better with the nylon strings. I have fluorocarbon now, but when I change the set next, I will go back to nylon as the tuning is more stable with nylon. The harp itself has taken a few knocks and looks none the worse for wear, and it does look stunning. The only thing I have to say is that I do not like the customer service from Heartland Harps. I am not alone - two of my students have had difficult dealings with the company, and a few other people I've met at harp events have shared their frustration with the company. I don't think it's because they are not able to actually fix problems, but because they are too busy selling. Sometimes they seem to forget that they have to keep current customers happy. Would I buy another Heartland harp? Only if I hear that the customer service has improved drastically. You can see more images of the harp in action at www.TheHarpLady.ca" –Kate Kunkel, The Harp Lady This harp is also owned by: * @erynrjones Watch & Listen This product needs MORE videos or MP3s! Can you help contribute? Also, be sure to list any known recorded artists playing this instrument and leave a link to purchase the CD in case a buyer is interested in purchasing a CD to hear the harp being played. Photo Gallery CTA-add-content-sq.jpg CPxaGdAUcAAPAW0.jpg|Photo provided by @healingharpist Delight-blue.jpg CPxaAosUsAAvKaA.jpg|Photo provided by @healingharpist CPxaATsVEAASs52.jpg|Photo provided by @healingharpist CPxaAvOUkAEBETB.jpg|Photo provided by @healingharpist CgWabfwXIAIcqvn.jpg|This is a DragonHeart, the original version of the Delight, made from wood. Photo submitted by @erynrjones Awards & Recognition This product needs more information! Can you help contribute?Category:Harp Profile Category:Heartland Harps Category:Lever Harp Category:Travel Harp